


A Big Surprise

by novemberhush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But this story is all about Stiles and Derek, Derek and Stiles are the only two characters who actually appear in this, Established Relationship, Feel free to imagine anyone I haven’t mentioned as still being alive and well or back in town, Fluff, I have married Scott and Malia off though so sorry if you don’t dig that, Including Isaac who’s finally found his way back from France, It’s all I want for them, M/M, Or hey keep them dead or abroad somewhere, Reassuring Derek Hale, Slightly nervous Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Derek are starting a family, They’re just so soft and happy y’all, They’ve gone the adoption route, You do you babe, but other characters are mentioned, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: If you go down to the woods today you’re sure of a big surprise...Scott and Malia McCall’s youngest daughter is having a Teddy Bears’ Picnic-themed birthday party, but that’s not all the pack will have to celebrate today because Stiles and Derek have some exciting news to share with everyone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	A Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrius_Akiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/gifts).



> Hey! So I had the general idea for this story I’d say at least a year and a half ago, but when I tried to write it I just couldn’t seem to get past the first four paragraphs for some reason. Then this past weekend I sat down and it all just sort of came together! It felt good to finally be able to check off as completed one of the many WIPs I have languishing in my Google Docs at the moment, I can tell you! Anyway, have some soft, happy Sterek. I hope you enjoy it and that you’re all doing as well as you possibly can be given the way things are at the moment. Take care. xxx
> 
> Title (and a certain amount of inspiration and a ton of nostalgic feelings about my childhood) from the well-known children’s song _The Teddy Bears’ Picnic_. Dedicated to Cirrius_Akiyo because she’s been wanting to dip her toe in the Sterek pool. Come on in, the water’s lovely!

“Remind me again why we’re doing this,” Stiles grumbled, trailing Derek through the woods, a giant pink teddy bear on his back and various smaller ones of assorted colours under each arm.

“Because, one, you can't say no to Scott's puppy dog eyes; two, you can't say no to _Scott's kids’_ puppy dog eyes; and three, you're scared of Malia. Take your pick.”

“Well, when you put it like that… Still, a teddy bears' picnic birthday party. Whose idea was that?”

“That would be your youngest goddaughter. Right after her Uncle Isaac taught her the song. And, no, I don't know who taught it to him. Doesn't really seem like something that would've been high on his dad’s to-do list.”

“No,” Stiles agreed darkly, a flash of anger surging through him. Sure, he lived to give Isaac shit, usually about his unnatural affinity for scarves and the taste for stinky cheeses he’d picked up wandering around France, but it was all in good fun. A little (mostly) good-natured ribbing between packmates. It was just par for the course with Stiles, messing with his friends, and the pack understood that. But no kid deserved the kind of childhood Isaac’s asshole of a father had put him through. He didn’t even deserve the title ‘father’ as far as Stiles was concerned. His own dad may have struggled for a while after they lost his mom, but Stiles knew how lucky he was to have him. Once again he vowed to himself that when he and Derek had kids he’d be the best father he possibly could be. Their kids were going to grow up feeling safe and protected and cared for, knowing how much they were loved and wanted. And speaking of their kids…

“Hey, do you think we should tell everyone today or wait a while? Would it overshadow Kayla’s birthday? Or what if we jinx it? The adoption, I mean, not Kayla’s birthday.”

Derek stopped walking and turned to face him. Stiles very obviously tried to avoid meeting his eyes by busying himself setting down his slew of teddy bears even though he knew Derek didn’t need to see the look on his face or smell his scent or notice the hitch in his heartbeat to know he was nervous. Not when Stiles himself could hear it plainly in his own voice.

Releasing the panda plushie he’d been carrying in his right hand so he could cradle Stiles’ cheek instead Derek smiled, endlessly patient, endlessly reassuring. Once again Stiles had the fleeting thought he didn’t deserve him in his life, by his side, loving him anew each day, sticking by him through thick and thin. As if he could read Stiles’ thoughts Derek let go of the cuddly polar bear he’d been holding in his other hand and reached out to take hold of Stiles, arm wrapping around his waist and gently pulling him closer. His warm thumb stroked back and forth softly across Stiles’ cheek, the arm around his waist a familiar, welcome weight, grounding and calming Stiles even as the caress to his cheek remained as hypnotic and exhilarating as the first time Derek had touched him that way.

“Babe, we can tell people whenever you want. Today, tomorrow, whenever. Although we should probably do it before our kid arrives on our doorstep in a few months’ time. That would probably give the game away.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but felt some of the nerves and tension he’d been holding on to melt away under Derek’s steady, loving gaze.

“Seriously,” Derek continued, “whatever you want to do is fine with me. It’s your call. But if you think finding out she’s getting a brand new cousin to play with isn’t going to make Kayla’s day even better then you’re wrong. Plus, I’m pretty sure once we get to this party and you set eyes on the others that you’re not gonna be able to stop yourself from sharing this news with them. We’re not jinxing anything here, Stiles. We’re sharing the best news of our lives with the people we love most in the world and who love us back. Our pack. Our family. Which is gonna have one more member come summer.”

Stiles couldn’t help grinning at that. One more member of the pack. Of the _family_. The family he and Derek had built together and would soon be adding to. They’d received word just that morning, confirming they’d been approved to adopt. In a few short months they would have a child that was theirs, forever. Stiles couldn’t wait. Derek was right. There was no way he’d be able to keep this wonderful news to himself once they met up with the rest of the pack. He wouldn’t want to. Stiles knew their friends and family would be over the moon for them. Some of them would _quite literally_ howl at the moon in celebration! He and Derek were happier than they’d ever been. He didn’t want to keep the pack from sharing in that happiness. Pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s lips he was struck with a sudden thought. 

“Hey, just think, this time next year we’ll be bringing _our child_ with us to celebrate Kayla’s birthday. And pretty soon we’re gonna be planning themed birthday parties and inviting all our loved ones to celebrate with us too.”

Derek was practically glowing as a smile split his face and he said, “Can’t wait.”

Stiles thought he’d never seen him look lovelier and he didn’t need to have werewolf senses to know Derek meant what he said.

Derek sneaked one final kiss before stooping to gather up the stray teddy bears he’d dropped when they’d stopped to talk. “Now, come on. We don’t want to be late for Kayla’s big day,” he said, motioning with his head for Stiles to start walking again, but Stiles had one more thing to say.

Grabbing hold of Derek’s sleeve to make him turn to face him again, Stiles, nerves gone, at least for now, looked into his eyes. Voice and heartbeat both steady he said, “You’re gonna be such a good dad.”

Derek smiled that devastating smile again before leaning in to rest his forehead against Stiles’. “And _you’re_ gonna be a _great_ one.” 

Stiles returned the smile, mentally tucking the moment away to savour later at his leisure, as Derek pulled away with a wink and gestured to Stiles’ collection of bears strewn across the ground at their feet. “But seriously, get a move on. You’re not the only one who’s scared of Malia, you know, and if we’re late to her baby girl’s birthday party we’ll be number one with a bullet on her shitlist. A bullet dipped in wolfsbane and wrapped in mistletoe knowing my cousin. And probably made from silver just in case there’s actually some truth to that old legend.”

Feeling lighter than he could ever remember feeling before, Stiles laughed, gathering up his share of the cuddly toys and racing after Derek’s retreating form, eager to greet the future and bursting to share their good news with the rest of the family.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. I think we could all use something soft and fluffy right now and I hope this story provided you with a little of that. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on it with me please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe everyone. :-)


End file.
